The Secrets of the Creator
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Arika the daughter of the Chief was special and well liked in her village. However, there is a skeleton in the family, her father killed her mother and grandfather! and when her Grandmother dies, she must leave due to a rule her father wants to bring in. But she is brought to the Forgotten temple, and she remembers who she is, and why she's here. can she for fill her duty? New C ad
1. prologue

**The Secrets of the Creator**

 **Hi everyone, this is my new story.**

 **It is being done for the Demi-God challenge. And because I am a judge, I can write one story for inspiration and my enjoyment. But Do read Merry the Great's, Vaiana, Demi-Goddess of the Ocean and Water. It's a very good story. She and I were born with a problem which meant we were not right, which affected everything we wanted to do, but that's all fixed now!**

 **Follow the link to have a look and the Challenge/Competition:**

myforums/Merry-the-great/8754742/

 **Also, I am trying a slightly deferent way of writing for this story, I don't know if it will work though. Note: I am scrapping it.**

 **Song: Where You Are**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR MOANA!**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an island near the edge of Hawaii, which had a thriving village on it. They lived very happily and peacefully for years and years. Ever since the Goddesses were around.

The Current Chief was called Tui, and he had a wife called Singa. They lived with Tui's parents, Tala, and Ian in the biggest house in the village. This was a tradition which had happened for eons and eons.

Four years ago, a lot happened. Four years ago, Tui and Singa had a daughter, Arika. Four years ago, Tui changed. Most the villagers did not see it, but Tala did, and she feared the future because of it.

 **Day of Arika's revealing four years ago…**

It was a tradition for the Chief's child to be revealed to the people one week after birth, and sometimes, that was their Christening too. All the villagers gathered up in the town square to see their new future leader. Tui, Singa, Ian, Tala and Arika all were standing on a platform in the middle.

When everyone was there, Tui said, smiling warmly, "Thanks for coming every one: and now, I would like to introduce you all to your future Chief: Arika!"

And right then, Singa stepped forward with Arika and held her up to the crowd. Arika was special, they all could feel that: she looked it too. She had ruby red hair, green/blue eyes, and was quite lightly built. Tala knew Arika had some blessing from the Gods to look different, which meant she knew that Arika would one day leave the island to fulfil her destiny. This saddened her, but by then she would be old and dying, and then Tala could stay with Arika, forever.

The Crowd roared upon seeing Arika, "long live Princess Arika!"

Being a baby, Arika didn't understand what was going on, she did love all the attention they were giving her, though. After that, all the children came to meet Arika, the Adults came up and gave her gifts. But, the most special gift of all, was the one her grandmother gave her.

"Now, here's my gift to the Princess," said Tala, revealing a necklace with a beautiful purple shell on it.

"Tala, is that a Soul Shell?" asked Singa.

Ian said coming up next to Tala, "it defiantly is, it looks exactly the same, as the one Tui had."

"Funny how that happens… you would have thought it would be slightly different," said Tui looking up at one of the mountains.

 **Present time…**

Arika and Tala were walking home from the beach at the end of a long day. Today was Arika's birthday, and she had done a lot because of it.

Earlier, Ian had taken her fishing, while Singa took her to play with the other children, while Tui started showing her, her future duties, much to Singa's dismay.

Singa had said at the time, "Tui! She's still a child, she doesn't need to see that stuff yet!"

"It's never too early to start learning what you're going to do," Tui had just said.

After that, Tala had taken Arika to the beach, to play in the water. Tala said to Arika as they walked in the shallows, "Now, I am going to take you somewhere special, but don't tell your father."

"Why?" asked Arika.

Tala said, "He can't know; it's our little secret. Okay?"  
"Okay!" said Arika excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

And Arika had enjoyed every moment of it. Tala had taken her to where their ancestor's boats were kept. You see, long ago, they used to sail everywhere, but eventually, the chief stopped it when his wife died out at sea. But, the boats were not destroyed, they were sealed away. But, Tala was going teaching Arika, and 9 others how to use them: for one day, when they would leave the island.

Tala sighed sadly; she was self-taught to sail the boats, and she was sure she had recreated the sailing method their ancestors used, and she was sure she could leave. However, she never had the guts. Now, she was waiting until she died; then she could leave. Until then, she would have to stay Tala, the liked but crazy village lady.

Arika loved her lessons, and couldn't wait for more. She did want to tell her mummy and daddy all about it, but she understood why they couldn't know.

As they approached the house, Tala heard raised voices, so she pulled Arika into the bushes. When Arika asked why Tala just told her to listen:

"Tui! What's the matter with you?! How can you say that!" said Ian's voice, Arika and Tala moved to a position where they could see what was going on.

"This Island has allowed the ruler to choose their partner for ages! And it's worked wonders, why do you want to change it!?" asked Singa's voice.

Tui said, "To help the village."

"Well we cannot allow that, and Tala won't either. Anyway, we are doing fine," said Ian pompously.

Tui said grinning evilly, "Well she won't know if you can't tell her, will she?"

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" asked Ian, then Singa gasped as Tui grabbed a spear, and sent it straight through Ian. Singa tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her and did the same to her. By this stage, Tala was pulling a crying Arika away from the house.

Tala said as she ran away, "for as long as I live, I will protect you, Arika. But when I'm gone, you will have to leave,"

"Okay, I will. But, why did he do it? why did he hurt Muma and Grandpa?" asked the crying four-year-old.

Tala said, "Who knows? Let's go down to the dinner in town, and you try to forget about it alright? It's your birthday. I will sort everything out."

Arika nodded, but she was still crying, then she and Tala went to the town centre. By the time they got there, Arika had stopped crying but just looked miserable.

When a villager saw them, she said, "Tala! Arika! Nice to see you! Where's everyone else?"  
"Coming most likely, Arika and I spent so long at the beach: we decided to come straight here," said Tala.

But right then, Tui came running down crying, "Help! Some madman has come in and killed Singa and Ian!"  
"What!?" everyone cried. Arika started crying once more. Tala looked at her son with pure hate, she was going to try and foil his plans for as long as possible. After all, he couldn't do anything with her still around, and he knew that, which meant she suspected he would try and get rid of her some way.

* * *

 **The Secrets of the Creator!**

 **Yep, that's the opening, the true story starts in the next chapter.**

 **And am going to make up that Arika means something special in the language these islanders used to speak, haven't decided what yet. Sorry for the slight gore in this chapter!**


	2. Village Life

**Chapter 1. Village Life**

 **Sorry that this has been a bit slow! Please look at the link on my Profile, and if you're interested, sign up by following the guidelines.**

 **Song: Where You Are and How Far I'll Go**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR MOANA!**

* * *

Despite the fact almost twelve years had gone by, Arika still remembered her mother and grandfather's screams as her 'father' killed them. She hated her father because of it, and she hated him even more due to what she knew he wanted to happen. However, she was also eternally traumatised because of it.

However, there were somethings she didn't know were happening. But Tala knew about those things. Tala knew Tui was slowly killing her with poison and was also trying to get a rule past her which meant all woman on the island would have their partner randomly chosen for them. They could be from a different island even! It would have been bad enough if it was only people on the island, but having it could be an outsider took the cake for Tala.

Currently, Arika was sneaking down to the hidden beach for a sailing lesson. Arika and the nine others looked out for each other when they were having lessons, the ones who were not having a lesson would serve as a look out for people like Tui. It was still very risky, but what else could they do?

Arika passed a girl whose hair looked like it had, had a run in with a power socket. Arika greeted, "Hi Britney."

"Hi, Kay! It's all clear so far," said Britney.

Arika nodded, then went on. When Arika finally reached the beach, she saw her grandmother waving at her. Tala called, "Arika!"

"Granny!" called Arika, running up to Tala. When she joined her grandmother on the boat, Arika gave her a hug.

Tala asked, "Are you ready?"  
"Yep! I haven't got long because Tui wants me to do Chief training soon," said Arika bitterly.

Tala said smiling, "We better get going, then."

Arika at the age of sixteen was very pretty. She had flowing red hair, which was usually loose, green eyes, and a wore coconut husk dress. Around her neck, she had the purple Soul Shell. And all of this didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Arika was lovely to all her subjects, and she was even nice to her father! Only begrudgingly though. There was another side to Arika, though: and that side got easily irritated. When Arika was free, all this came out. The rest of the time, she wore a false smile.

As they sailed, Tala said to Arika, "Arika, there is something I need to tell you."  
"What?" asked Arika.

Tala said, looking away, "That shell I gave you belonged to Tui, I was there when he threw it into the Sea. When he had gone, I dived in to get it."  
"That pig!" growled Arika, who looked ready to go and murder her father.

Tala said, "Calm now, we need to get going."

Arika was improving fast; Tala believed that next lesson she'd be able to sail by herself. As they came back, Yass, the head fisherman's son came running down to the beach and called, "Arika! You have to go! Tui is looking for you!"

"Right! Thanks! Will you back me up?" shouted Arika back.

Yass nodded, then Arika said to Tala, "I have to fly now! Again, in three days' time?"  
"That would be fine," said Tala. Arika nodded, then she jumped off, and ran up the path.

Tala sighed, she didn't have much time left, but hopefully the next lesson would be enough for Arika to leave. She just had to hope

Arika ran to the town centre where her father was waiting for. Tui said upon seeing her, "Ah, and here she is!" He looked slightly pissed off, which was what Arika liked.  
"Sorry! Yass was teaching me to fish," said Arika puffing slightly from running there.

Tui corrected, "You refer to him as the Head Fisherman's son unless you're going out with him."

"But he's my friend!" complained Arika.

Tui said sternly, "Arika, as future Chief, you need to follow what everyone before you have done. I did that, Tala did that, and Ian used to refer to people like that too. God! even Tala's father referred to his friends by their title! So, you have to, too."

"Alright, father," said Arika sadly. Every time she had a disagreement with her father, she was left feeling downhearted. Arika was finally realising not only was her father mean and nasty, he was a bully, too.

Tui led her through the village, making her solve the villagers' problems. Everyone was very nice, and they did really like her ideas, and they told her father that she was doing well. Tui seemed happy about this, and Arika pretended to be happy, but really, she wanted to was get away from the island and follow the call of the horizon. And recently, it had been getting a whole lot more commanding. Arika didn't know how much longer she could ignore it.

Arika managed to escape her father when he went to help the butcher kill a pig because instead of helping, she escaped to the Sacred Hill to 'meditate.'

The Sacred Hill was where all the Chiefs were named Chiefs. And in the very centre, was a spring with a statue in the middle of the spring. The statue had cupped hands.

The wannabe Chief would place a stone or shell in the hands, and then they would officially be a Chief. The water from the spring was special too. It was said that if you drank it when you were pregnant, it would make sure you never got sick while carrying the child, and the child would be healthy and special. Tala said that she and Singa drank it, and they didn't get sick, and the child was healthy, but Arika was special as well. And it was defiantly solid fact, because Tala's mother, Jane, didn't drink it, and it took 5 times for her to actually get through the entire pregnancy, and have her child. She did try for another one, but after three tries, she was too old.

Arika sat next to the pond and watched the waterfall. It was so pretty. Arika made a promise to herself to come here and drink the water if she was going to have a kid. Then one of the elders joined her, much to her surprise.

Arika greeted him, "Elder Yack, nice to see you."  
"And you Lady Arika. It's nice to watch the water, isn't it?" said Yack.

Arika nodded, she asked, "If I had a kid, what would happen if I didn't drink the water?"  
"You would have as much trouble as Jane had. In fact, you could die. Jane's sister in Law, Bibby, tried to have a child, but she died from a disease with no cure because she didn't drink it," said Yack.

Arika said looking shocked, "That's horrible."

"I know. Do me a favour, and make sure you drink the water, please?" requested Yack.

Arika said, "Don't worry, I will! I don't want to die a horrible death."

"You better, hurry, it's singing practice time," said Yack looking at the sun.

"Oh god! I better run! See you!" said Arika getting up and rushing off.

When she arrived, she was five minutes late, Rose, the singing teacher said, "You're late."  
"Sorry! The time just passed on me," said Arika.

"Alright, you're forgiven. Come on, Britney and Arika, we will start with your duet," said Rose tapping her hand on her stick. This made her look very threatening: Britney and Arika glanced at each other nervously; did she have to do that!

By the time the lesson was over, Arika at least thought she was going to go horse. Arika groaned to Britney, "I swear that woman is getting worse every day"  
"You're not alone there, Kay," said Britney smiling.

As they walked down to the beach, Arika asked, "Do you think Grandma is alright? She seems to have slowed down recently."  
"I've noticed that too, actually. I hope she's alright," admitted Britney.

Arika declared, "I will ask at my next sailing lesson."

 **Arika's next sailing lesson…**

As Arika marched down to her sailing lesson with Glenda, she was fuming. She was about ready to murder her father! That was because he was manipulating her to be useful for his grand scheme. Arika met Glenda half way down. Glenda asked as they continued, with a hint of amusement in her voice, "What's your problem?"  
"Is it really that obvious?" asked Arika.

Glenda nodded, then Arika said, "Father is manipulating me to be useful for his grand scheme."

"If I was you I'd be upset too," said Glenda nodding. When they arrived, Tala was waiting for them. Tala said when they reached her, "Arika, you're going to sail by yourself while I help Glenda."

"Okay," said Arika looking a little unsure; but if Tala thought she could do it by herself, then she would be fine.

And that was the case too! And Arika managed fine, like a master. She was very excited, and she hoped Tala was pleased.  
When the lesson was over, Glenda left. When she was out of site, Tala said to Arika, "Well done dear."

"Thanks, Grandma. Umm, are you alright? You have been a lot slower recently," asked Arika worriedly.

" _So, she suspects,_ " thought Tala. But she said, "I'm fine, just getting old. By the way, your father has tried to get his rule passed several times, and he is getting impatient."

"Oh; you don't think he will try and kill you?" asked Arika concernedly.

Tala shook her head, then said, "No. You run along, and don't worry about me."

"Okay, see you at dinner!" said Arika, then she left.

Tala sighed, she knew she didn't have much time left, and she just hoped Arika would be ready to go, when she did die.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Next chapter has a bit more action, but this chapter was necessary.**


	3. Leaving the Village

**Chapter 2. leaving the village**

 **What do you guys think of a pairing for Arika? I am leaning towards her staying single, because of her father, but then I could have a thing to do with the water from the fountain if she did get a boyfriend.**

 **I think if she did get together with someone, they would be the quiet sort, blend into the background, you know what I mean?**

 **Song: How Far I'll Go and More.**

* * *

Late the next day, Arika was sneaking down to where the boats were. It wasn't a lesson day, so she would have to be careful, but she needed to go for a sail to burn some stress off. Her father had been really bad today; and if she didn't, she would murder someone. Anyway, no one would know; as far as everyone else was concerned, she was meditating on the Sacred Hill, and unless it was an emergency, no one would check up on her. The only person who knew she was here, was Yass, and he would keep quiet.

As Arika sailed towards the reef, (where the bay and the sea meet), she thought, " _See the line where_ _the sky meets the sea, it calls me! But no one knows how far it goes."_

Arika smiled, she loved sailing!

 _"If the winds in my sail and the sea stays behind me, then one day I'll know, how far I'll go!"  
_ "Arika!" called Yass from the shore nearby.

Arika called back to him, "What?"  
"You need to land and head to the hospital area… your grandmother is dying!" shouted Yass.

Arika shouted, "No! thanks, Yass."

She quickly turned around and headed back to the beach. When Arika had landed, and she had tied her boat, she then sprinted up to the Hospital area. When she got there, she ducked into the bushes, because she heard her dad talking to his right-hand man.

"How is she?" Tui asked.

The right-hand man, Tupo, said, "She is dying, she will be dead very soon. The poison did a good job. Well done, Tui."

Arika cried. Tui said, "Good. You go get Arika, I need to move as quickly as possible. While she's grieving, will be the best time to move."

"Yes, sir!" said Tupo respectfully as he left. As soon as Tupo had passed Arika, she slowly backed out, until she would not be heard by Tui. Then she got out and ran to her house.

How dare her father! Doesn't he even care that he had killed his own mother! But Arika would not go through with his plans, she wouldn't be here too.

When Arika reached her house, she grabbed a backpack, then a change of clothes and a few personal knickknacks. Then she ran to the food store, just avoiding Tupo who was looking in the house. When she got to the food store, she ran into Britney. Arika jumped as she met Britney.

Britney asked, "What's the matter?"  
"Granny, she's dying, and my Father is moving fast. I have to go," said Arika breathing heavily.

Britney said, "I will help you pack food."

As they did so, Arika asked, "When are you leaving?"  
"I will tell the others. But we have agreed that we will stay until it gets too bad," said Britney.

Arika asked concerned "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine," said Britney.

When they were done, Britney asked, "is Tupo looking for you?"  
"Yes," said Arika quietly.

Britney said, "I will distract him, while you leave. Good luck, and see you!"

The two hugged, then as Arika moved towards where the boats were kept, she said, "See you! And stay safe!"  
Then Britney went to find Tupo. Even without Britney distracting Tupo, Arika still had would have had time. It was a big island, and the hidden Beach would be the last place he'd look. In fact, she wasn't sure he knew of the Hidden Beach.

She got down to the boats pretty fast. She shoved her stuff in the hold of one of the small sailing boats, and then Arika pushed off. It was a nice night for sailing, the stars were shining brightly.

As Arika crossed the reef, she softly sang to herself:

 _"She showed me day after day, how to find my way. She named me after the water, she believed in Me,"_

A tear fell from Arika's eye, then she broke into more tears. Remembering her made her tearful.

 _"I know we used to be bold, from the Tales she told, I know she left me prepared, from the things she shared. The was more she wanted to see._

 _Staring at the Barrier together on the shore, we practised all the names of everyone who came before me. Voyagers, warriors, ancestors in our line; their blood runs in mine._

 _She always knew more, she hungered for more, she taught me more, and somehow I know she'd want me to go!"_

By this stage, Arika had crossed the reef and was now doing true sailing.

 _"T_ _o navigate, you have to keep your island in your mind, you know what lies ahead of you Remember what's behind.  
You wanna find the answers to the questions that you still don't know? You just have to go! find more, I wanna know more, how can I stay, she taught me the way!"_

As Arika sailed, she felt the Horizon calling her, but instead of getting more desperate, it was happy. She was answering the call.

 _"_ _Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the sea, I'm sailing to the edge of the sea, and it calls me  
"Arika, go now!"  
"Arika, don't stall!"  
"Don't worry about how"  
"Just answer the call of the sea"  
There's nothing that's holding me! I made time, and I said goodbye."_

Arika was very sad, and yet happy. She was sad she didn't get to say goodbye to Tala, but she was happy she was going away from the island. And something inside Arika told her Tala would still be there, even in death.  
She promised herself and Tala:

 _"_ _We will cross the divide, we will ride, we will see what's on the other side! With the ocean as our guide, on the tide, I will lead us where no one's ever been before! There's always more_ _!"_

Arika by now was wondering how far she'd ventured from her island. She didn't know how long she had been travelling, but from the looks of it, it was midnight, which meant she had been gone for a while.

A while later, Arika was drifting to sleep. Then a little voice inside said, "Wayfinders never sleep."

"Ah!" said Arika, shaking herself awake.

 **Two weeks later…**

Arika, for the first time in forever; was sick of seeing the sea, and she wished she could have her feet on land. But then, who wouldn't, when they had been travelling for two weeks straight, and they had only seen the sea? So, Arika thought her complaint was justified.

But then, she heard a scream from above! It sounded like, the birds she had heard near the shore of her island. Arika looked up, and saw a Seagull! It was going the same way as her too.

Arika looked towards where she was headed and saw a peak on the horizon! She had found land!  
"Land ho!" cried Arika jumping up and down, and then she did a strange dance. It must have been very strange, since Seagulls were bird brains, and it was giving Arika a strange look. But Arika didn't care, she smiled at herself, about how far she'd come as she sailed towards the land, and went into landing mode.

* * *

 **She's found Hyrule!**

 **Curse this chapter! I am still not happy with it! all well. (I guess…) Also, the song she sings as she crosses the reef is the More Reprise, a deleted song from Moana.**


	4. The New World

**Chapter 3. the New World**

 **The Image for this story is not mine OK? It's not what I had in mind for the story either, bit will do until I find or draw one which is more what I wanted. I don't know why or how I missed posting this, though, as I recall posting it somewhere**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with these fandoms!**

When Arika reached the shore of the land, she got out and pulled her boat into the beach; then tied it to a tree so it couldn't run away. A dark-haired man who had quite a tan came up to Arika and asked, "Where are you from? And who made the boat? It's amazing!"

"I came from an island near Hawaii. And well, my ancestors made the boat. If you like, you can have it until I next want it," said Arika.

The Man said, "Great! You better put your name on it, though, so I don't forget. I'm Fridge; and you?"

"I'm Arika, and okay. By the way, where are we?" Arika said/asked. Then she grabbed a rock, and carved 'Arika' into the mask.

Then Arika said dropping the rock -she also sounded a bit irritated as this was the second time she had asked where they were-, "Where's a good place to get food? And, where are we?"

"Oh! Take this: this is 200 rupees, which is place's currency. You can get more by selling things, picking up rocks and doing tasks for people. And we're in a place called Hyrule," said Fridge.

Arika tool the rupees, while beaming, "Thanks a million! Bye!"  
"Bye! And thank you!" Fridge said, then he went one way while Arika went the other.

After thinking for a while, Arika decided she needed to find out where she could use as an extra pair of legs and where to get them; so she could follow the little voice. Arika thought the voice was coming from quite a distance away, and Arika never had done a lot of walking, (as her Island was small) which is why she wanted to get a speeder way of travel.

She walked a way down the beach, when she came across some ruins. After thinking for a moment, decided Arika to go and explore them. After a quick look around, Arika muttered, "This is odd, I feel like I have been here before."

But she quickly dismissed that thought, because that was impossible, as this was the first time she'd ever left her Island. Arika looked around to decide where she should go next; then she saw a path which went up, so she decided to followed it. When Arika reached the top, she climbed up trees and looked around to see a main road or a town; she saw a Town! Arika got down and went towards it.

When Arika reached the edge of the cliff, it was just a drop down into the town. The cliff had quite a slope, so, Arika grabbed a strong looking piece of wood, pushed down the hill slightly before jumping on it. When she did jump on it, she slid to a bit slightly above the town's level.

When Arika stopped sliding, she looked for a way down; and saw that there was a nice handy palm, which would allow her to get down. She grabbed a leaf, then put it over the tree, and then slid down. When Arika landed, she looked around, and realised this place reminded her of home! She walked around, and saw that this place was very much like her home.

Then, Arika noticed a guy roasting fish on a fire, so she went over to him about food and travelling.

Arika asked, "Umm excuse me, Sir, but where can I get fish? Or fruit?"  
"Well for fruit, just climb up a tree young Lady. And fish, well, you can catch them by swimming after them, or buy them at the shop on the peer," said the Man.

"Okay, thanks. Also, is they a way to travel quickly?" asked Arika.

"Yes! A stable! Just leave the town by the road over there, then head left when you reach the main road, and if you stay on that road, you will pass the stables. There should be wild horses around, too. To keep one, it's just 20 rupees, and 10 for a horse training lesson. At these stables, there are: Travelling Salesmen that have food and other stuff. And, there is a Pop Up clothes shop at most stables at this time of year," Said the guy.

"Thanks! That is a great help," said Arika beaming. Arika went and caught some fish, but she brought a cheap bow and a few arrows for self-defence from the shop.

On the way out of the town, Arika picked up some coconuts, (Or palm fruit as the Hyrule Folk call them) some bananas, and a boat oar. When she picked up the Boat Oar, Arika hoped that her mother wasn't watching, otherwise she'd be turning in her grave (She had always taught Arika never to take without asking).

Then Arika made her way up the path. It wasn't that long until she reached the main road, where she said to herself, "Right, he said right… which is that way!"

Arika turned right. A few metres up the road, she came across a person on horseback coming the other way. Arika asked her, "How far until the stables, Mam?"

"The closest ones are in the complete opposite direction. But otherwise, 70 Km for a guess? Hope that helps," said the woman, then she and her horse went galloping off.

Arika said to herself, "Great, just wait I need: to go in the opposite direction! I am so stupid! Well, let's turn around."

As she did, she something shiny caught her eye, she looked over, to see a pearly rainbow coloured jewel in a pile of broken rocks! As Arika picked it up, she thought, " _The people at the stables should be able to tell me what this is. I wonder if it's worth money?"_

*This is what Arika is feeling at the moment.

Excited about this new world, but a little scared too. And right at this moment she is frustrated about the fact she remembered the wrong word*

As Arika walked down the road, she hummed the tune she had sung when she was sailing. After a while, it was starting to get dark, so she set up a fire and made a tent which she could sit under and sleep under without getting wet if it rained. When that was done, she toasted some; bananas, Coconuts, and Durians on the fire, then put the sugar she found on top. When it was ready, Arika ate the tasty looking meal (it was tasty too). After eating, Arika went to sleep.

Arika woke up early the next day, and had bananas for breakfast. After walking for a while, she found some more stones: and at about that same time she noticed that there were more trees, and it looked tropical.

But then, a guy dressed in red with a weird mask appeared. He said, "You, servant of the Goddess; shall die!"  
"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Arika cried feeling a little scared. Then she jumped out of the way as the red guy charged at her, with a nasty looking weapon.

Arika as she tried to dodge him, she pulled out her Oar and whacked him with it next time he came towards her. She did quite well with her Oar for a while, but then, the red guy whacked it out of her hand and into a nearby bush. Knowing she couldn't get it without risk of getting killed, Arika pulled out her bow, and shot the red guy in the face: and he grunted, then disappeared. Arika sighed in relief; she was safe! But she decided when she reached the stables to read about the Goddess to try and understand what that guy was talking about.

After fetching her Oar and picking up the red guy's weapon, Arika continued on. However, after walking a little more; it started to thunder and pour! Arika ran until she was really out of breath, then she ducked under a tree.

After standing there for a while, she noticed it stopped raining, so Arika moved on. a little later, she heard a noise from the right! Arika looked to see and she saw: creatures that she was pretty sure were horses. Arika saw that there was a beautiful black horse in this group -who was standing proud and strong- Arika decided to climb up the tree it was under, and drop on it from a height.

This amazingly, worked really well, though Arika had problems once she was on. to start with, the horse just bucked, then reared, then bucked some more. As it did this, Arika was trying to calm the animal, "Calm Girl! Calm! Shhh!"

This seemed to help a little. Then the horse bolted, and Arika just held on. While this happened, she wished she wished she had brought that rope from her bag. Because of her thinking this, she wasn't gripping as hard, so when the horse hit the brakes, it sent Arika into a tree, luckily the leaves were quite thick, -which meant she stopped instead of going straight on through- otherwise it could have been nasty. Arika quietly followed the horse back to the glade they came from, when she got out of the tree.

Arika went to her bag, (being careful not to frighten the horses) and grabbed the rope, then she went to sneak up on the Horse. This was quite easy; as everyone on her island from the age of four learned to hunt and sneak up on prey.

When she reached the horse's hind end, she jumped forward onto it. The horse and Arika did the same things as before. Though, when it started charging, Arika managed to get some of the rope around its neck. When she jumped off, and held on tight because she thought the horse would try to run off, and it did, too.

Almost two hours later…

Arika had finally tamped the horse enough to take it somewhere (or the stables to be exact). When Arika reached the Stables, she asked the person at the front desk, "Were can I get something done with my horse?"  
"That's my job, Miss. That is a fine horse though, Miss. So, 20 rupees for registering it, and that gets you a saddle and bridle too. Then another ten for a lesson so you can take it away from here."

"I'll do it!" Arika said quickly.

"What will you call your horse?" asked the man.

Arika thought for a moment then said, "Tina. A mix of my mother and Grandmother's names."

"Done. Let's get to work," said the Man. He showed Arika how to brush the horse, how to saddle, bridle and handle the horse, then taught her how to train a horse and ride one. When that was over, Arika asked if she and her horse could stay for the night. "Yes of course! I'll put your horse away, and when you leave, just pay 10 rupees."

"Right, thanks. And is there anyone I can sell stuff to?" asked Arika.

The Stable Man nodded, then point to a guy with a huge beetle shaped bag pack and said, "Just talk to Beetle over there; he sells and buys everything."

"thanks a lot," said Arika cheerfully. Then she said as she walked off, "See you, Tina!"

Arika went over to Beetle and asked about the stones/rocks. She found out that she had Flint, (which was good for lighting fires,) Opals, a Sapphire, two Ambers and a Ruby. Arika decided to sell all of it except for the Flint; because that sounded useful. She brought a few more arrows from Beetle while she was there, then she said goodbye.

Then Arika found the clothes Lady and brought some clothes: a normal set and a warm set. Even after all of this, there was still time before dinner, so Arika went searching for more food; and she found Mushrooms! But, Arika had no idea what type they were. To be exact, she knew a little about Mushrooms, but nothing about identifying them and what types there were.

So, Arika asked a friendly looking old man, "What sort of Mushrooms are these?"

"Hylian Shroom and an Iron Shroom. I would not suggest eating the Iron one unless you're going to slay a dragon or something," said the old man.

Arika said beaming, "Thanks a bunch!"

Then she found some more coconuts, Bananas, and Durians. It was getting dark by this stage, so Arika made some dinner, ate it, then when to bed after plying on it for a little while (as she had never slept on anything so comfortable and soft, before).

As she went to sleep, Arika thought, " _So far, this place is amazing."_

 **Ending words for the chapter: 2,115 (Not including A/N)**


	5. Answer the Call

**Chapter 4. Answer the call**

 **What do you think of my writing style? I am very curious to know. Not many people of commented, but the ones who have, have said it's different.**

 **Song to listen to: Touch the Sky, From Brave.**

 **Words: 1492 (Not including Authors note.)**

 **I don't own these fandoms. That is the last disclaimer from me.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Arika got up and had her breakfast. She still found the breakfast's here a little strange, as they were very different to what she was used to. She was used to freshly picked fruit, which was sometimes roasted. Whereas here, breakfast included sausages, beans, eggs, bacon, Spinach and a few other things. It was nice, but she was still getting used to it.

No one was really up this early, and the people who were, were resembling Zombies. She decided not to ask for much, because she wasn't sure how much she'd get. Arika suspected if for everyday since she was eleven she hadn't gotten up this early, she'd be the same.

Once Arika had made sure that Tina had eaten and she was ready to go: Arika had got a map to work out where she was going; and then they started towards were the call was coming from. It was a beautiful country Arika and Tina had to cross. She was glad that they had gotten to visit this area, because it was well worth it, and Arika would differently come back.

At about Midday, they crossed a bridge over a big lake. Arika whispered to Tina after looking down at the map, "This is a lovely lake! Anyway, from the map; it is called 'Lake Hylia;' what a beautiful name! The only thing left is to work out if we trust the map: and I do."

Tina neighed in agreement, or that was what Arika thought she was saying. They then arrived onto a field, with a raised area in the middle. Arika found this a bit odd, and Tina didn't seem to have any saying either way. But then, she was a horse, horses thought different to humans.

By the time darkness began to fall, Arika and Tina had found a stable, thankfully. Arika had begun to worry about not finding one before dark, and she didn't have a lot on her for building shelters. Arika said to Tina as they slowed down to stop at the stables, "Perfect timing; isn't it, Tina?"

"Nay!" responded Tina wearily.

Even if Arika didn't do anything, she was still very tired from all the mental things she had to do, and then just staying on Tina. So, Arika couldn't imagine what Tina would feel like after travelling all day.

Arika pattered her, then said reassuringly, "Don't worry, we will stop at this stable just there and stay here for the night."

Arika and Tina went up to the woman at the desk, and Arika asked, "Hi, could I have a bed for the night? And could my horse, Tina, have a stall for the night?"  
"Yeah sure, girl. Just hold on a wee moment, and I'll call my husband and write it down. What was your name, again?" said the woman with a strong accent; who had a name tag on her shirt saying, 'Mira.'

"I'm Arika, and my horse is Tina," said Arika feeling amused, jesting to herself then Tina. She found Mira interesting!

Mira said, nodding briskly, "Well nice to meet you, Arika. Honey, we have a guest! Would you please look after her?"  
A man who looked like a huge horse lover came over. He intimidated Arika and Tina for a little bit, but then they realised he was perfectly fine.

He said Arika after looking at her, "Name's Hugh: what's yours, redhead?"

"Thanks, Hugh. I will go and make your bed up, Arika," said Mira, then she went off.

Arika said, nodding gratefully, "Thank you. I'm Arika, and this is my horse, Tina. Could Tina have a stall for the night too, please?"

"Sure! You're very lucky you know: you're our 100000th customer since we opened up! Which means, you get to sleep for free! I will have to remember to tell my wife that, so she doesn't charge you," said Hugh cheerfully. Which Arika found a bit odd.

Arika said beaming, "Thanks a lot!"

Mira and Hugh's stable was a very nice place to stay, Arika decided: and she decided she would defiantly come again. Everyone was nice, including the other horses and the dogs. The stalls looked comfortable, the beds were very soft, and the food was nice: what was not to like?

The next morning; Arika headed off again, having bite before she left. It was very early, but she didn't mind, early in the morning was very pretty. It seemed though, Tina wasn't so fond of the stables as was getting antsy with being there. That was another reason to head off early, as Arika didn't want to pay for repairing the stable or have her horse get hurt.

This part of the journey was different: the first part was just going through ordinary terrain with lots of horses grazing. Tina got a bit excited about seeing them, and Arika had to remind her she was being ridden before she calmed down. Arika supposed Tina was still very young when it came to being ridden, and she was still getting used to not being in a herd.

Shortly after that, they came across an area with lots of round rocks with holes in the middle! Arika said shaking her head, "What a strange place! This is a nice island, but it does have strange things on it."

And if that wasn't weird enough; soon after that, they went through a place with giant mushroom-like things coming out of the ground. Arika thought that was very weird, and Tina did too: she had to snort at everyone they went past for the first fifty metres. Shortly after arriving here, they came across a fort in the road.

Arika asked Tina feeling confused, "Don't suppose you have any ideas to which way is best?"  
Tina shook her head knowingly, and Arika muttered darkly, "Thought as much."

Then she saw another person on horseback coming from the left! She called to them while waving, "Hey!"

He and his horse stopped, and he asked, wondering why Arika stopped him, "What can I do for you?"

"Which way has the closest stables?" asked Arika. She felt the call from the left, but if stables were closer the other way, she'd go that way, and come back tomorrow.

The man said, after thinking for a moment, "The way I just came from, I believe. Five minutes up the road are some stables; can't miss them. Good day to you."

"Thanks! And, see you," said Arika nodding, then the other rider and his horse went the way Arika and Tina just came from, while they went to the left of the fork.

Sure enough, five minutes later: Tina and Arika arrived at some stables. After sorting Tina out, and putting her away into a stall, Arika decided to look around the area just around the Stables. There wasn't much around, but there was enough to kill the time until dinner.

As she walked to the edge of the cliff, Arika looked down into the big abyss. Arika couldn't help but wonder what was down there, if anything. As she stood there, Arika realised the call was coming from: so, she would have to work out how to get down, which she wasn't looking forward to.

Arika looked around, then she saw a man looking out to a tall snowy mountain. She went over there to talk to him. As she walked over to him, Arika looked at the mountain to see what the man was looking at, and she couldn't see anything worth looking at.

Arika asked the man when she was right behind him, "Umm… excuse me sir: but is there anything in the Canyon?"  
"Why Yes, young lady. There's a golf course, and a temple… but no one who goes to the temple has ever come back. It's really strange," said the man shaking his head as he turned around to face Arika.

Arika gasped and said, disbelieving, "What?! How? Why?!"  
"It's anyone's guess. Some believe they meet their Soul Mates, some say they get killed by some evil. So, who knows?" said the man, shrugging.

Arika said, feeling overwhelmed, "Well, thanks."  
"No problem. If you ever go there, and you make it back, would you tell us what you think happens? It would be nice to know," said the man. And it was true; he would like to know.

Arika said smiling, "Sure!"

Then she went back to the stables for dinner. Dinner was completely different to anything she had seen before, as apparently, they were having a Japanese night. Arika wasn't sure about the food to start with, but after trying some, she thought it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

When they finished eating, and the food was taken away, it was quite late, but not late enough for dinner. After talking with a few travellers and getting a bit of news, Arika went to bed.

* * *

 **Ugh! Having three stories going is too many! I don't know how my friend Selena manages it! she has a lot more than that! Please Review! I need them for inspiration.**


	6. Where I am

**Chapter 5. Where I am**

* * *

 **I am hoping for longer chapters, here on out. And just by the way, this is my favourite story at the moment. Any ideas, things to fix, let me know, please!**

 **Word count: 1734**

* * *

Arika awoke early the next morning feeling excited: she was finally going to find the source of the call; the driving force of her journey! She had an early breakfast because she wanted to go as soon as possible, and she was having trouble sleeping.

When Tina had eaten; Arika asked if Tina could stay there, and they said yes. They agreed to let Tina stay there until Arika wanted to leave. Arika was dressed in long, black pants, with long, black boots, that were suitable for climbing. Arika wore a black tunic with chocolate brown trimming, too; and she was freezing! The clothes she wore were made for working in, not sitting down and eating.

When she was sure Tina was happy and cheerful, Arika started climbing down into the great chasm where the call was coming from. It was very rocky and steep, but Arika was happy enough to climb down: she didn't have a problem with climbing. She started her climbing nearby the bridge.

It was hard work climbing down the rocky cliff and it took ages; the strong winds that bellow down the chasm didn't help, either: but Arkia managed it. As she climbed down, she noticed something she hadn't seen before: strange things which were turning in the wind! Arika wondered what they were, and what they were for.

By the time Arika arrived at the bottom, she was quite tired, so Arika rested for a while before heading off. Arika said to herself as she looked up, "That is a long way up."

It was indeed, a long way from the bottom to the top, and Arika was not looking forward to climbing back out, but she knew it would have to happen, eventually. But for now, she wasn't going to think about it. She guessed it would test her climbing abilities which she used to spend hours perfecting back on her Island.

By this stage, Arika had gathered enough energy to push forward, so she did. As she followed the voice, Arika noted it was very rocky, and it looked like there had been a stricture through this area; which had fallen down quite recently. Arika wondered if there was anyone around who would remember or would know, but she was going to try to find out what was here.

There was plenty of wildlife through here too: dragonflies, wolves. There were also plenty of mushrooms and violets growing in the rocks on the ground, and on the sides of this chasm. Arika rushed up and picked a whole lot because they looked handy and tasty. Arika decided to shoot a wolf with an arrow if they were around later. You never know when you might have to go camping! However, she only brought a small bag with her, so she needed to carry as less as possible until she went back.

Arika kept going until she saw what looked like a stricture or a damp wall. The call seemed to be coming from inside it! Arika started to climb up it, and on one of the ledges she rested on, she found an entrance; and the call was coming from it! Arika went in the entrance: she had gone this far, she might as well finish it. As she entered, she was trying to work out what a damp wall was.

Inside looked like a temple of some sort. The roof was high and all of it was falling down or about to and had plants growing off it. Arika found there was an odd air in this place, but she had no idea why: it just seemed like an abandoned temple. But as she started forward, Arika had herself ready to move: as her grandmother taught her, if a place or thing seems odd, be on guard. And Arika was; she didn't trust this please one bit.

As Arika walked, she was ready for anything. Then she felt her foot sink into the ground. Arika looked down and saw in horror, she had stepped into what was probably quicksand! Arika tried to pull her foot out, with no luck. Then Arika flung herself forward and grabbed into some rubble which was quite solidly in the ground and she pulled. After what felt like ages, Arika got her leg out! Because of all the pressure against it, she almost went through the wall behind.

Arika said to herself as she sunk onto the ground puffing, "Is this place full of traps! Maybe that's what happened to those who arrived before me."  
But Arika didn't wait long before she moved again. However, she was more careful as she moved on. Just as well too: there were things that tried to shoot her, spikes that fell from the ceiling, sticky brambles and much more.

She had to be quick and vigilant, as it was very unforgiving, and if Arika failed to react and move in time, she would end up being killed. By this stage, her excitement of finding out what the call was, was replaced by what was waiting for her.

When Arika finally reached the end of the temple, Arika saw a Giant Statue. The room which it was in was exactly like the rest of the temple, minus the traps. Arika noted that the statue must be important, as it looked like back in the past; it had its own room.

As she looked around, the voice which had guided her from her little island, told her that's the statue was the Goddess Hylia, and to pray before her: then Arika's questions would have answers. After groaning and puffing for a while, Arika did pray.

"Oh, Great Goddess; why was I called here?" asked Arika respectfully.

Then Arika stood up to see a spirit-like form looking down at her. "Yah!" cried Arika falling over and landing on the ground. "Ouch." Arika rubbed her head.

The ghost said as it chuckled slightly, "Arika; it's nice to meet you again."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Arika, confused.

The ghost said simple, "I am what's left of the Goddess Hylia: all I am is a spirit. After a battle I had, I was reduced to become a mortal, until I eventually died. But, Arika, may I touch you?"

"Err, okay," said Arika unsure: this was all a bit weird! First ghosts knowing her and Arika not knowing them, then said ghost wanted to touch her.

The spirit of Hylia lent down, and touch Arika's forehead. Her touch was soft, yet cold and icy. Arika supposed that had something to do with Hylia being a spirit. After she had her hand there for a few seconds, memories came rushing back to Arika!  
When they stopped coming, Arika asked Hylia, taking a small step back, "I lived before?"  
"Yes, you helped design the Devine Beasts and Guardians," Hylia responded.

"I am here, to help the people use the Beasts and Guardians?" asked Arika, thinking hard.

Hylia nodded and said, "It was foretold that they would need help, so you agreed to be subject to a Ritual, which would mean you would help them."

"Right! Where are the slates?" asked Arika, raising an eyebrow. She wondered if Hylia still had them handy.

Hylia clicked her fingers, and then a bag appeared at her feet, which did make Arika impressed. Hylia said, "Everything you need is in there."  
Arika bent down and looked through the bag and saw the Master Slate: and the ones to control the Beasts and Guardians were in the bag plus instruction manuals. Then she picked up her old medal which she had been given when she started working for Hylia. It was supposed to bring good luck. Arika took off her Soul Shell and carefully placed it in her bag: she wanted to put the medallion on, and she didn't want the Soul Shell to get damaged.

Arika looked up at Hylia while putting on her medal and said, "I won't let you down. And thank you for returning this."

"Good. The Master Slate is yours, it has your next destination marked. If you ever need to prove who you are, that medal will help you," said Hylia simply.

Arika pulled The Master Slate out and saw that yes, it had a destination marked. It was called Zora's Domain. Arika said putting it away and picking up the other back, "I better get moving."  
"Okay, see you," said Hylia. Then Arika left the temple to return to the Stables before heading to Zora's Domain.

As Arika made the trip back, she came across a nice, tasty looking wolf, so she shot and hit it. Seeing it was dead, Arika prepared the meat so it would last a while. It was prime meat; and Arika couldn't let that get away, especially when she knew her journey was far from over.

When Arika returned to the stables, she went to the man who had told her about the temple. She said, "I have some news on your temple and the disappearing people."  
"Really? Oh, it's you!" the man said turning around quickly.

"There are heaps of traps down there: most probably fell victim to them," Arika explained.

"Oh; that makes sense; thank you, I'll be able to tell any other travellers who come through. Hey, you look different: I don't know how, you just seem wiser," the man said.

"Oh? I'm sure it's just your imagination," Arika said brushing it off. Then she asked, "What are those things that got turned when blows the wind?"  
"Windmills: they are for creating the light for the stables," the man helpfully explained.

"Oh, thanks," Arika said smiling. Then, she skipped off.

She re-booked her bed, then Arika had dinner. She got talking to a few people over dinner. They were all travellers: so Arika wasn't likely to see them again, but learning about what she was about to face terrain-wise was handy, and she was becoming more in tune to these sorts of people.

Then Arika went bed: she couldn't wait until she met the people she was working with, though she hoped they wouldn't be too stressed about not knowing how to use Beasts and Guardians. Arika was not the type to be understanding, so if they were stressed, it could get hairy.

Shortly after that, Arika fell asleep with that negative thought in her head.

* * *

 **The Master Slate is the same one Link and Zelda have in Breath of the Wild. Now, Arika's personality might change slightly; I am just warning you. And the medallion will be important later, promise.**


	7. Heading Off Again

**Chapter 6. heading off again**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in forever! really sorry!  
Can't think of any more to say, so i'll shut up.**

* * *

 **The next day...**

The following morning: Arika got ready, after having herself breakfast and making sure Tina had eaten. Then she and Tina headed towards Zora's Domain. They had to go through Hyrule Ridge to get to Zora's Domain. After doing some research, Arika realised to get to where they were in the first place, they had to cross Hyrule Ridge.

After getting through/over Hyrule Ridge, Tina broke into a canter. As they cantered on, Arika saw some floating Balloons! Arika decided to try and shoot them while Tina was cantering. A bit of challenge to get them, but; all well: Arika was game. There were four Balloons, and Arika managed to get three, which she thought was pretty good. Tina didn't seem to think so, though; she snorted and shook her head while Arika celebrated.

Every now and then while Arika cantered, Arika pulled out her Master Slate to check that they were going the right way. She noticed that there was one an option to change the mode on it. Arika pulled Tina to a stop, and then pressed the button to change the mode, and it opened out and showed Arika what was in front of her, which was an Ore Deposit!

Arika pressed another icon on the screen, and it made a lifelike drawing! Arika thought this was pretty cool. Then it wanted to register the Ore as an item she could search for, (and Arika agreed for this,) the place it was registered was called Hyrule Compendium.

Then Arika got off and broke up the Ore Deposit so she could get the stones. Then Arika decided to let Tina graze, while she remembered how to use the Master Slate. A little later, they headed off again, stopping to pick apples and to destroy a few Ore Deposits.

As the sun began to fall, Arika and Tina came across a town at the foot of a rather large castle. She came to a trot then. Arika urged Tina down to a walk as they entered the town. Arika bought some food and sold a few things; but then, she saw a hotel! And it had stables, too! So, she and Tina walked towards the hotel.

When Arika reached it, she saw the was a person standing outside; so Arika asked him, "Can my horse and I have room for the night, sir?"  
"Sure, mam! Follow me," he said. Then he led them around the building to the stables.

When they reached the stables, Arika got off and led Tina into the barn. Once inside, the man Arika was following, said, "Now, hand your horse to Fi here, and she'll look after her."  
"Hi," said Fi smiling shyly as she came up to them. She was rather small and slender, had darkish skin, brown eyes and brown hair. There was nothing really remarkable or different about this girl, except she looked very kind.

Arika smiled back as she handed Tina's reins to her. Arika said, "Take good care of her, please."  
"Of course I will; that's my job," said Fi patting Tina on the neck, then she led Tina over to one of the stables where she started to untack her.

"Alright, mam: follow me and we'll get you sorted," the man said, then he led Arika inside the human hotel. As Arika followed him, she waved goodbye to Tina who was investigating Fi.

When they arrived at a desk named 'reception,' the hotel said, "How long do you want to stay for? If you change your mind later: that's fine, we can extend it."  
"One night is all I am wanting. And, my name is Arika," Arika answered.

"Righto! And you're our two hundredth customer since we opened our shop; which means, you can free dinner and breakfast thrown in!" the man said cheerfully.

"Really? Wow! Thanks," said Arika.

"Just sign here: and here's your key. Dinner starts in one hour: don't be too late or we will run out of food," the man said. Then he walked off.

"Okay…" said Arika feeling a little bemused by the man's antics. She then signed the paper. Luckily, they carved a lot on her island, and they spoke English, which meant her handwriting wasn't too bad.

Arika then grabbed the key and walked up to her room. Her room was number 4, which was on the second floor of this house. Arika found it odd how four was a lower number than twenty, and yet room twenty was before room four.

When Arika opened her room up, she saw it was a simple room with a bathroom and bed; and that was about it. But, that was all Arika wanted: it was _perfect._

Arika cleaned herself up, then she decided she would go and see Tina before dinner. When Arika arrived at the stable part; she saw that Fi was feeding the horses.

Arika walked down to Tina's stable and saw she had already been feed for she was eating. When Arika arrived, Tina put her head up and Arika whispered, "Hey, girl."  
"She's been quite the lady," said Fi standing next to Arika.

Arika gave a small jump in surprise with Fi just appearing there, but she said, "That's good. Thank you."  
"No problem: I like horses," said Fi.

"I would have thought so, since your working at some stables," Arika said, looking curious.

"Yeah; I actually want to heal sick and injured animals, or more specifically, horses. I have done all the courses on it and a whole heap more: but they won't accept me into the last, most important one. You have to get a certain pass in an exam, you see. I am should be able to get in, because I passed the exam, but, for some reason, they won't let me in. My last hope is to earn enough money that I can pay to be on it: I was trying to get in for free for being a good student, but it didn't work," Fi sighed sadly.

"That sounds pretty rough; is there anything I can do to help?" Arika asked, trying to be helpful.

"Not unless you can change the King. He pays for the course to run, and he decides who gets to do it. He's also the one who charges an arm and a leg if you want to do the course by paying for it. You see; normally, he chooses the best people and lets them in for free," Fi explained.

"I'm sorry; but what's an exam?" Arika asked, after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Oh? Haven't you heard of one? Well, they test you on something: that is what an exam is. They will make you write out questions, they ask you questions and they ask you to show them things. You get given a number out of 100 for every phase, and at the end, they added up and say if you pass or not," Fi said.

"Oohh! It sounds exciting!" Arika said with her eyes sparkling slightly.

"They are exciting, and but at the same time, they make you nervous. But anyway, you should go and have dinner," Fi said. Then she and Arika chatted for a while.

"Enjoy your stay!" Fi called as Arika left.

"See you, Fi! Oh, actually, take this," Arika said stopping and walking back to Fi then handing her a couple of diamonds. "Hope it helps."

"Oh, Arika! You have no idea how much it helps! But, I don't have anything to give you in return!" Fi cried, looking distressed.

"Getting on that course what be a passable reward, Fi; so, do it!" Arika said, then she turned around and went to dinner, leaving a shocked Fi standing in the middle of the barn.

As Arika entered the room dinner was supposedly in, she saw the room was a nice room. It kind of reminded Arika of the dining hall of the lab where the beasts were constructed.

She was remembering quite a bit now, but Arika still was missing a lot of memories. But she didn't doubt for a moment the memories would all come back.

The room for dinner here, had a red floor, black walls and a black roof; whereas the dining hall at the lab was all cream. There were plenty of tables set up to eat in this room. There were plenty of people sitting at these tables already.

A man in black wearing a Bowtie come over to Arika and said, "Miss Arika, yes?"  
"That's right," Arika said slowly.

"Good, good: come this way then," The bow-tied man said, leading Arika over to a two-chaired table with the number 'seven' on it.

"Here is your menu, and someone will be along to take your order shortly," the man said handing Arika a paper book as she sat down.

When he was gone, Arika very confusedly opened the book called the 'menu.' Inside, she saw there were names of different meals; it also supplied the ingredients of them, too. That was nice for the simple and uneducated folk like Arika. Arika saw as she got closer to the back, that there were drinks in the book, too.

When a lady came over to take her order, Arika decided on Spaghetti Bolognese, some chips, some veggies and a berry smoothie. -After asking what a smoothing was.- When the lady had got what Arika wanted written down, she gave Arika some water: which Arika snaffled up as soon as it was placed on the table.

About ten minutes later, the chips and veggies came out. Both were nice, but the chips were a bit weird for Arika's liking. The veggies were very well done, though. However, Arika was very hungry, which meant both dishes of food disappeared very quickly, and she was soon looking forward to the next dish.

After Arika finished eating, the Bowtied man who showed her to her table came over and offered her dessert. Now, the dessert didn't come free, but Arika didn't mind paying. Under the recommendation, (from a magazine earlier) Arika tried a piece of Fruit Cake. It was pricey, but apparently, it was worth it.

And whoever it was was right, it was differently worth it. Once Arika had eaten her cake, she went to pay for it. For some reason, the Bowtied man didn't want to charge Arika anything for it, but eventually, Arika won the argument and paid for it.

Before she went to bed, Arika had a ten-minute-long talk to herself about how strange the bowtie man was when she was trying to pay for the Fruitcake. She eventually decided all the people in this town were strange.

The next morning, Arika continued onto the next stables on the path to Zora's Domain. From the hotel, it was a long walk to the edge of the town, where Tina and Arika could canter again. Tina got impatient with the wait, but she waited, thankfully.

Arika didn't mind though; It was her first time in a big town and everything in it fascinated her. There were a few shops that Arika would have liked to look in, but, Tina was getting bored. And the shops Arika did go into expected her to buy something before she left. So, after that, Arika decided to just leave.

When they finally reached the edge of the Castle town, Arika gave Tina a tiny kick; and Tina was off! Arika lost balance and almost fell off in her surprise.

"Tina!" Arika cried, which caused her to slow down a little. "I know you're excited, but don't do that please!"  
Tina gave a little snort, and Arika hoped it was a snort in understanding.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A while later, Arika came to a fork in the road, with a sign pointing each way of the ways. One way went down to Zora's Domain, while the other went up to some stables. Seeing where the sun was, Arika decided to head up to the stables.

As they cantered along this path, they passed a guy calling, "Bananas! Get them while their fresh!"  
Arika was about to stop to buy some when she saw something familiar about this guy: he was part of the same group as the guy who had attacked her before she found Tina! Being freaked, Arika just urged Tina forward, and she happily obliged. Arika wouldn't be surprised if the Banana Vendor was covered in dust, because Tina passed him very fast and it was a dusty path.

Tina didn't slow down until they reached the stables; but Arika didn't ask her to, either. She was glad when the stables came into sight: safety!

Arika went up to the main desk and said, "Can I board my horse and have a bed for the night?"  
"Sure thing. Have you seen any Yiga? There have been quite a few reported sightings in this area. And we need to know for the King, as his daughter's out here," The woman at the desk said.

"Oh, right," Arika said sounding unimpressed. After hearing about the King from Fi, Arika had been severely put off the King. Then she asked, "What are Yiga?"

"A Group of people who are against the Royal Family, and on several occasions, have attacked them," The lady said.

"Oh. I'll keep an eye out for them," Arika agreed.

"Anyway: just sign here, and everything else will be taken care of," The lady said as Arika got off Tina.

Arika signed where she'd been asked to, then she was shown her bed while Tina was taken into the stables. Arika then went around the stables collecting things like mushrooms and stones, then she sold some stones and brought some items from salespeople. She brought some clothes suited for battling and travelling, a traveller's sword and shield. Then she brought some interesting looking arrows called Fire Arrows.

When Arika finished there, a stable worker came up to her and asked, "Are you good with a bow?"  
"Pretty; why?" Arika asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, just up there is an Icerobe," The worker said.

"An Icerobe?" asked Arika, having never heard of such a thing before now.

"They have a wand which shoots ice. Anyway, it's been scaring off a lot of potential guests recently, and not to mention if you go for a stroll up there your likely to get frozen. I ask you to go and deal with it, please. You'll be rewarded, of course," the worker said.  
"Okay, I'm game," Arika agreed.

"Alright! Good luck," The worker said.

Arika picked up her new weapons and made her way up the hill. Just as she reached the top, she noticed that there was melting ice on the bushes! She looked a little forward to see a fallen down building with a creature running in the air around it. The creature from what Arika could see was wearing white with blue stripes and it was carrying a blue wand. Arika was reasonably sure this was an Icerobe.

But then she remembered that with the Master Slate she could take images and the slate would identify them and give her information on them. Arika pulled the Master Slate out, opened up the photo function and pointed it at the Icerobe. When it was coming towards her, she pressed the button and it took the photo! The Master Slate then identified it as an Icerobe and asked if she wanted it added to the Hyrule Compendium, and Arika said yes. She then went to the Compendium and pressed on the Icerobe's icon. The information she had on it, said that it was extremely weak to fire.

So, Arika pulled out her bow, and then she pulled out a fire arrow. The Icerobe was always moving so she had to kind of predict where it was going so she could hit it. When she was sure she had it right, Arika released the arrow and it hit! But the Icerobe just disintegrated.

"Well, I guess that's what they mean by being particularly weak to it," Arika commented.  
Arika went over to where it disintegrated and saw the wand it was holding was there. As Arika picked it up, she felt really cool! And after looking at the wand for a while, she realised it had real ice on it. Arika gave it a wave and a nearby bush got covered in ice. Arika placed the wand back on the ground and took a photo of it. an Ice Rod, the wand was called. Arika picked it back up, then she returned to the stables.

When Arika found the worker again, he said, "Well done! I saw every moment of it!"  
"Ah, okay," Arika said, a little surprised.  
"Thank you! Now, our guests won't be frightened off! Take this," The worker said handing Arika three hundred rupees.

"Thank you. I'm glad I could help," Arika said. Then she said goodbye to the worker and went inside the stables to sit down.

When night rolled around; there were a lot of travellers in the stables. Arika was sharing a table with three others, and one was telling a story of a monster she had met.

"And 'e was 'uge! Taller than a 'ouse! And, 'e was gold coloured! But, 'e's temperament was mean and nasty. Lucky to escape with my life I was!" a female traveller said, who Arika believed was Llivana.

"Wow! Where was this creature?" Arika asked.

"Up along the coast between Zora's Domain and Mt Lanyru," The traveller answered.

Over the time until dinner, Arika had worked out on the Master Slate she could set notes and tasks for herself. And now, Arika was adding a note for herself about the gold creature. Even if Arika couldn't battle it, she wouldn't mind seeing it.

"So, Arika wasn't it?" started another traveller, Gortin. Arika nodded and he said, "Where are you from?"  
"Umm, an island a distance away," Arika responded.  
"You're a sailor then?" asked the traveller who hadn't spoken until now, Sylvia.

"Yeah, you could say that," Arika responded.

"So, we're you all 'eaded tomorrow?" asked Llivana, changing the subject to something that suited her.

"I'm headed up to Zora's Domain," Arika answered.

"I'm going up the Volcano. I've heard there is a lot of ore up there," Gortin said.

"I'm going to Akala. I am researching the Spring of Power, Wisdom and Courage. I have been to the Spring of Wisdom, now I'm headed to the spring of power. I really wish I could find the location of the Spring of Courage, though," Sylvia sighed.

"You'll find it, I'm sure," Arika said.

"Yeah! Listen to Arika! I'm going over to the Rito Village, then I'll go up into the 'ebra Mountains," Llivana said.

"I've heard that the Hebra Mountains are very dangerous, Llivana," Sylvia warned.

"Travelling's dangerous! And anyway, what's life without a little danger?" Llivana said.  
"Why are the Hebra Mountains dangerous?" Arika asked.

"There a huge area and there are heaps of monsters up there. Not to mention that there is nearly always a blizzard going on up there and it's bloody cold! I tried to climb it once. Didn't even get a quarter of the way up before I had to head back," Gortin said.

"I few people do make it up there, though. A famous legend researcher went up and never came back," Llivana said.

"The Gerudo Highlands aren't much better, though: and Lynels are there, too!" Sylvia commented.  
"At least they have a path through them so you don't have to go through the snow to reach the desert," Gortin said.

"Desert? Is that a really hot place?" Arika asked.

"Yep! And there is a tribe who lives there, called the Gerudos," Llivana said.

"Oh, okay," Arika nodded. Then their meals arrived.

"'ave any of you heard or met Yigas?" Llivana asked.

"We've all heard of them. Meeting them is another matter, though," Sylvia said.

"What do they look like by the way?" Arika asked wondering if the banana man and the person who attacked her were Yiga.

"I believe they wear red and white masks. They all look the same too," Gortin said knowledgeably.

"I'm pretty sure I've met them. I was strolling along, minding my own business, and this red dressed weirdo attacked me. Then on my way here, I saw one in disguise," Arika said.

"That's odd; do you have some connection with the royal family?" Sylvia asked.  
"No," Arika said drawing it out as long as possible.

"That's really weird then; they don't normally attack people unless they have been asked to join the Yiga and they said no," Gortin said.

"'Ey, we're all mad!" Llivana said cheerfully.

After they had finished eating dinner they chatted for a little longer then Arika fled to the safety of her bed, as Llivana had gotten drunk and now she was just crazy. After looking at the Master Slate for a little while, Arika finally went to sleep.


	8. The Devine Beasts

**Chapter 7; The Devine Beasts**

 **So, we see Arika leave her friends this chapterr. Should they come into the story later on?**

* * *

Arika moved on the next morning pretty early. She suspected from how drunk Llivana got she'd have quite a hangover this morning. Tina had gotten quite bored of the stables, so she was happy to go.

Arika retraced her footsteps until she reached where she had seen the Yiga. There wasn't one today. From that spot, she continued down until she reached a lake of sorts. Over the trip to here, she had found five new things to take a photo of for her compendium. There was a big blue bridge, and a sign in front saying "Zora's Domain ̂"

Arika whispered to Tina, "This looks like the way. Let me check it with my Master Slate."  
"Meh," Tina neighed.

Arika quickly looked at the map and if she went over the bridge and followed the main path, she'd get to Zora's Domain. In fact, from the map, Arika suspected she'd have to be blind to miss it because she'd run straight into it otherwise.

The path Arika needed to follow was beautiful. Coral everywhere, green trees, it was beautiful. Tina really liked the path too: she had her ears pricked and eyes bright. After quite a few hours of walking, Arika saw Zoras swimming in the water. Even though Tina thought they were terrifying, the Zora's didn't seem afraid Tina and Arika. In fact, they actually waved to them. Being unsure, Arika nervously waved back.

Eventually, she reached a huge blue bridge going to a huge blue fish-shaped structure. As Arika and Tina crossed the bridge, they saw more and more Zoras. As Arika reached the other head of the bridge, they passed two guards. One asked Arika, "What's your mission here?"

"I am here to help with the Devine Beasts in the name of the Goddess Hylia," Arika said taking off her medal to show she served the goddess.

"You're telling the truth! Alright, proceed to the Throne room quickly!" The guard said pointing to the room at the top of the place.

"Thank you," Arika said.

"The stairs up ahead are not good for horses: you may leave yours here," the guard said.

"Okay, thanks! Thank you; you are being too kind!" Arika said getting off. Then she said, "Tina, you wait here: I'll be back shortly. These nice guards will make sure you don't get attacked, okay?"  
Tina looked into Arika's eyes with understanding. "Thank you; see you soon," Arika said stroking her on the head.

Arika walked off. She kept walking to where the guard had pointed. Quite a few Zoras were watching her suspiciously. Arika wasn't really sure why they were eyeing her off like that; maybe it had something to do with the Yigas? That would explain it, especially if they were thinking she might be one. In that case, Arika didn't blame them for being suspicious.

As she came to the last set of stairs, Arika asked one of the Guards, "IS the throne room just up there?"  
"Yes, mam. You are?" the female guard asked.

"Arika, servant of the goddess," Arika said, showing her Arika's medal.

"Ah, please proceed," the guard said bowing her head.

Arika nodded, then she walked up the stairs. As Arika reached the top, and she heard raised voices, "WHAT?! YOU HAVE NO PROGRESS!?"

"King of Hyrule, please call yourself."

"Yes, your yelling is going to give everyone a headache."  
"Here I am nagging Zelda about her duties, and you have no progress! Gannon could show up any minute!"

"Father! They're doing the best they can do! The Divine beasts and Guardians are tricky to work with! They need time!"

"Zelda! Keep out of this!"  
"Oh dear, here I go," muttered Arika: it sounded like she had arrived a little late to stop the panic, which meant now she'd have to deal with it.

Arika reached the top of the stairs, and said making her voice carry, "Hello? Would you please stop bickering? I can help you."  
"Huh?" everyone said, turning around.

"I'm Arika; I serve the Goddess. I am here to help you," Arika said. She took off her medal and showed them.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I have been sent here to help you work the beasts and guardians. For now, I am your teacher," Arika said.

"How can you do that?!"

"How are you still alive?"  
"You're not much older than us!" various people asked.

"You still have many questions, and you might not believe me off the mark; which is why I will show you. Come on!" Arika said, heading towards the beasts.

Unsurprisingly, everyone followed. When Arika reached the beasts, she pulled out the Master Slate and turned towards Vah Ruta. She turned the slate on, then said, "Activate hands-free pilot mode."  
Then Vah Ruta came alive! It got up and let out a mighty roar. With everything Arika could remember, she quickly asked the beast to move forward. Then to the left, then to the right; and finally, she asked it to do a small half jump.

"How are you doing that?!" A young blonde-haired girl asked.

"This slate I hold: it works as the master slate over all four of the beasts. With this, I can control all four, even if there is a pilot inside. There is also a button that allows me to shut all the beasts down, too. So basically, as long as I have this, the Devine beasts are in my control," Arika said, indicating the Master Slate.

"Why do you have it?" asked a man who looked like a king.

"Why? Well, I know how to pilot the things, I am a third party, which are always good: how much more do you want?" Arika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, you win," the king sighed.

"Don't mind him: he's got a few, tension issues. I'm the King of Zoras," a tall rather shapely Zora said to Arika.

"Ha, I won't. I'm Arika," Arika said.

"Nice to meet you: I'm Princess Mipha," a young female Zora greeted.

"And I'm Sidon! The prince," a Zora (male) the size of a child greeted.

"Nice to meet you all," Arika said, being hospitable.

"I hope you don't mind me asking; but where are you from? I presume you live in one of the villages in Hyrule," The Zora King said.

"Oh. Yes, I did have a home once, a family once, but that was all destroyed by one man: my father. I come from a small island far across the sea. That was my home; but now, this beautiful land is my home," Arika said, spitefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mipha said.

"It's not your fault," Arika said, with a weak smile.

"When can we start learning to control these beasts?" a rather arrogant bird man asked Arika.

"We start tomorrow at seven: I expect those chosen to pilot the Devine Beasts to be here on the dot," Arika said. Then, she spans on her heel and went to get Tina.

When she reached the Zoras who were looking after Tina, one asked, "How did it go?"  
"Good: they start tomorrow. Is there anywhere in this place where my horse and I can stay?" Arika asked.

"Ah, yes! There is a motel just over there." He pointed to the spot. Then he said, "And see that path up the cliff over there? Up the top is a hotel just for horses! They can stay there for as long as you want! With fresh food and water every day, stable at night, paddock during the day: and if you show your medal, they'll do it all for free!"  
"Really? Sounds awesome! Thank you!" Arika said brightly.

She took Tina, hopped on a headed towards that path. When she got there, she found some stables. And indeed, the stables would do everything the Zora had said they would: even the part about doing it all for free.

After making sure Tina was happy, Arika returned to Zoras Domain to book herself a bed for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **Arika and the king are not destined to be best friends. I see him as a bit of a medlar, and she is set in her ways, and does not appreciate when someone models with how things are supposed to be. Do you like how their all in a flap? HAHAHA! Will they learn everything in time? Or is Breath of the Wild going to happen anyway?**


	9. The First Lesson

**Chapter 8: The First Lesson**

 **Been a while: miss me? Probably not. By the way, what do you want for pairings, if any? Anyway, chap 8 is here!**

* * *

At six the next morning, Arika was wide awake. She had to have breakfast first. Then she was going to see Tina. And finally, she would get ready for teaching the Champions. She didn't know how she could manage it all in the time she had left herself, but she would be a zombie in two weeks if she got up any earlier than this regularly. She had enough time, thankfully.

Other than teaching champions, she had to work on the beasts, and do self-training. Arika didn't know what time she would finish, but she suspected it would be no earlier than eight in the evening.

The first thing she did, was have breakfast. That seemed like the most sensible and closest thing to start with. This hotel didn't supply breakfast, but that was all right: Arika was looking forward to being able to make her own. Arika ended up making a drumstick and banana salad for breakfast.

After that, she went and visited Tina. Tina was as happy as larry. She was happy to see Arika, and even more happy to see the apple Arika had brought. Arika stayed there for a little while, she was talking to Tina, and meeting Tina's friends. When Arika left, the stable hand was bringing out breakfast for the horses, and they were all very excited. Tina seemed just as happy to see dinner as she had been to see her master. Arika then went to start working out the days' lesson.

She didn't know the skill, or how much they knew about the beasts, so she resolved to teach them stuff they probably didn't know. Such as the inner workings, and then meditating to connect with them. People would scoff at the idea of meditating to control a beast, but Arika had been one of the builders, she knew you had to be in sync with your inner soul to use them, and they had spirits too.

When the toll of seven rung across the land, Arika was ready and waiting. The first person to arrive was the Rito. "Hello," he greeted as he landed.

"Hello, Mr Rito. I'm Arika," Arika said bowing.

"I'm Revali. I am one of the best Rito warriors from the village," Revali said bosting.

"Right; I'm sure your skills will be very useful," Arika said, a little flustered about his attitude.

The next person to come was the Goron, and the Zora, Mipha. "Hello," they both said.

"Hello. I am Arika," Arika said, bowing to them as well.

"Hello, Arika. This is Daruk, the Goron champion," Mipha said.

"Nice to meet you, little girl," Daruk said, greeting Arika.

"Nice to meet you: just one to wait for now. But, I would like it if people were actually on time. It is now past seven: Daruk and Revali are on time, but no one else is," Arika said grumbling.

"Three more. There is the Hylian champion and the princess, too," Mipha added.

"What beast does the Hylian Champion control? And the princess? Huh! Huh! She must teach herself, I'm only here for you four. In my eyes, you are the four champions. The other two are the princess and the hero," Arika said, feeling a little sour about people changing things that didn't need to be changed.

"Err, okay," Mipha said. She wasn't sure what the King of Hyrule would think of Arika.

"I have to say, I have to agree with you on that one. You are here to teach us how to use the beasts, and it's only us and Urbosa that have beasts," Daruk said.

"But the king said!" Mipha said, trying to stop a huge blow-up argument that might happen.

"Stuff the king! He's only the king, not a god," Arika said, scoffing.

"Okay," Revali said. He didn't know about the others, but Arika seemed very brave but unrespecting and unfearing of people with titles, which he was not completely sure. He developed a lot of respect for her right then. She was going to need to be careful, if she was going to stay on everyone's good side, but not get pushed around.

"I'm glad you agree," Arika said smiling. She didn't want to be mean, but it was true: the king had nothing to do with it.

"Sorry, we're late!" cried a tall dark-skinned woman coming up, along with two others.

"This is Urbosa, Link and Princess Zelda. Urbosa is the fourth Champion, Link is the hero, and Zelda is the Princess," Mipha said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Arika," Arika said raising an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, Arika," Urbosa said. She seemed pleasant enough, but Arika knew spending extended time with her would not be a smart idea.

"Hello," Link just said. He seemed withdrawn.

"It's a pleasure to be in the company of someone as esteemed as yourself," Zelda said. Arika didn't know if that was what Zelda was trying, but she sounded like she was trying to butter Arika up, which she detested. Arika was set against Zelda right then.

"Alright, now that you're all here. The lessons are for teaching the champions to use the beasts. Zelda and Link may join in, but I won't be really looking at you, okay? We will meet here at seven every morning, and no being late: if it happens again, I'll start even if you're not here, okay?" Arika said sternly.

"Okay, sounds good," Daruk nodded.

"Okay, so first. To be one with your beast, you must be one with yourself. Sit down, close your eyes, and think on the sounds you here," Arika said.

"Hang on; how does this work?" Revali asked, disbelieving.

"The beasts have their own spirits. To be one with them, you must be one with yourself. Now, do that," Arika said, and they all complied.

"Now, what do you see? Keep your eyes shut: otherwise, you will break the link," Arika said.

"I don't see anything," Mipha said.

"What do you hear?" Arika asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Wait, so we just sit here listening to what we hear until we see something?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, that is what I said," Arika said irritably.

"Oh, sorry!" Zelda said. Though, Arika was a bit dubious on wherever she was telling the truth.

After a while, Mipha said, "I can hear the waterfall, the birds, the wind. The sound of fish splashing in the water. I can see something! Water, moving fast. I try to keep my head above, but it keeps pulling and pushing me under."  
"Keep fighting, Mipha," Arika whispered, urging slightly. "Don't let it win."  
"I'm trying!" Mipha cried.

"Keep at it," Arika said. She knew it was hard, but the only way to reach her inner self was by winning this battle.

However, then Mipha broke out of it. "You stopped," Arika observed.

"I couldn't; I was drowning," Mipha said, sounding distraught.

"You're a fish: you can't drown," Arika said irritably. If this kept up, she was going to murder someone. Arika was beginning to wonder if she had been the right choice for the job: there was no way she could teach these people without murdering one!

"But it really felt like it," Mipha insisted.

"Ugh, whatever; keep trying. How's everyone else?" Arika asked, considering meditation to calm down so she did not commit homicide.

Revali was the next. "I am flying high, high above the land. There is nothing except for the wind and clouds. Then, I see a tornado, I can avoid it, but something's inside it calls me," Revali said.

"Ignore it, it is trying to distract you," Arika said, realising that everyone one of them would have a different trial to overcome.

"I'm trying, but I'm getting pulled in! A wind is blowing!" Revali said, getting into the same state Mipha was.

"Calm down, and flap quickly, but strongly," Arika said. She suspected that getting worked up might have been Mipha's problem; which was why she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"I'll try," Revali said. But it was no use it seemed because he broke out of the trans very quickly afterwards.  
"It got you, did it?" Arika said dryly.

"Yes. How do you do it?" Revali asked.

"You must overcome the tornado and fly until you find something. You'll know when you find it. Whereas Mipha must stay above water until she reaches the end of the river. Everyone must overcome something different. From what I can guess, the trial is largely depended on your fears," Arika said, knowing when they left she would have to try and overcome her trial.

"Should we keep trying to find our trial?" Zelda asked. She talked a lot!  
"Yes, you should; get to it," Arika said bossily.

They got to it. Half an hour later, Zelda was the only other person to make some progress. She was now on the same stage as Revali and Mipha. Zelda had a dark beast (which she believed was Gannon,) attack her. She had to conquer the beast to move on. However, the only thing she could do was try and use this 'special power' she is supposed to have; and Zelda can't use it, yet.

She was very upset when she broke her trans. It took Urbosa quite a while to calm her down. Arika sighed. Despite the fact Zelda had got into a trans, Arika could tell Zelda was not serious with her dedication to unlocking her power. Arika supposed she needed to talk to the King about it: she could tell Zelda that, and the girl would probably ignore her, she could tell her father that, and he would tell Zelda what she was doing wrong, and she would listen to him: she had to.

When Zelda was calm, Arika said, "We will have a short break before I give you some history on the beasts."  
"Are we going to do more of meditating later?" Mipha asked.

"No; after I give you history, then you go and enjoy your day, and do what you need to do today, and I might show you around Ruta. We will meet again early tomorrow and continue with this. There is no point doing any more than we did today on one day; you need to rest," Arika said, sitting down to be like the rest.

"Oh, okay," Link said; being a man of few words.

"Hey, Miss Arika, where are you from?" Urbosa said, asking the icebreaker question.  
Arika supposed it was a fair enough question: she was teaching them, and they didn't know much about her. In fact, she would go as far to so say she knew more about them.

Then Arika thought what she knew about them: Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule, and heir to the throne-she had an interest in the ancient Sheikah stuff and was yet to unlock her 'power'. Urbosa was the leader of the Gerudo, an all-female tribe. She enjoyed dancing and was kind of a mentor for Zelda. She could also command lightning to strike. Link was Zelda's knight, and he had the Master Sword. Revali was a high ranked, well respected and talented Rito Warrior; he had spent years perfecting a move to create wind updrafts; or so said the Zoras working in the motel.

Mipha was the Princess of the Zoras and the heir. She had healing powers that could heal basically anything and wielded a powerful trident masterfully. She and Link went back years. Then there was Daruk: he was another high ranked well-respected Warrior, only his title was for the Gorons. He could create protection shields around himself that could let him come away without a scratch from any battle, and he liked climbing to the top of death mountain: an inactive Volcano. Arika thought that sounded like a stupid idea, but to each their own.

"Well; I come from a small near Hawaii. We have a small, but healthy population. My father is the Village chief, but something happened when I was much younger, and he became a horrible person. He wanted to change the law, so everyone got their partner chosen for them, and it could be off the Island: and because they didn't agree, he killed his own father and wife. Then he slow-poisoned my Grandmother because she was the last one to stand in his way.

"Before she died, Grandmother taught me and some other young villagers to sail, so when she died, we could escape. But in the end, I was the first one, because I was the one who is affected the most. I followed the call to here, where I remembered being a Sheikah who served had Hylia, and I was one of the ones who created the Devine Beasts," Arika said, spilling it all out.

It felt really funny telling people about her history, but then Arika supposed this was the first time she had really confided in anyone, for a long time. It then occurred to her that she, like Mipha and Zelda, was probably considered a Princess since she was the daughter of a chief, who ruled the Island.

"That's pretty tragic," Revali said.

"it is. Why, though?" Urbosa asked, wondering why Arika's father would do that.

"Why knows? Maybe he got greedy for power. After all: when it came to changing rules and making decisions, he still had to run it by the elders, and Grandma and Grandpa were the only ones who would contest it," Arika said, shaking her head. But then she said, "That Island might have been my home once, but here is now my home. Shall we start the history lesson?"  
"Okay! Sounds great!" Zelda said getting all enthused. She was the most excited; Arika saw a few of the others muffle groans.

Arika then explained about the design of the beasts, and why they were done that way. Then she explained how they were kind of living, and then about the controls, and why there was a Master to all of them, which had the power to turn the others off.

"Why do you have a switch on Master Slate which shuts all the beasts down?" Zelda asked, putting her hand up.

"Well, Grace, Kyle, Aengus and I thought that there were times when it might be handy, so we added it on," Arika said. Then for some reason, she found herself telling them about her memory of that:

 _It was late one cold night in the Keep underneath Hylia's home, where four prized members of the Sheikah: Grace, Kyle, Aengus, and Arika were. The four were designing mechanical combat machines for their Lady Hylia._

 _"I've had a thought: it is something we need to add to the Master State, as part of its overall control of the beasts and Guardians," Grace said. The four of them were very worn out from all the late nights spent working out designs and features for the beasts and Guardians, and early mornings doing what Sheikah did._

 _"Yeah, what's that?" Aengus asked, raising his head. Where it was before, made Aengus look as though he was about to fall asleep._

 _"We need to add a switch so it can shut all everything down, even if outside forces take to control them. I imagen that with technology we have, it would be very easy for something to go wrong, and it goes on a rampage," Grace said._

 _"Yes: spirits and evil wizards could try to take them over, too," Kyle added, agreeing with Grace._

 _"The only problem is: magic is stronger than anything we could create," Arika said, thinking about Lady Hylia's magic._

 _"But even if it doesn't last long, it would be something: and maybe her grace can help!" Grace said._

 _"Yes; and then we could create something to warp the Champions; all they'd say would be, away! I mean, we are designing them to be controlled from the outside, but they could be used from inside," Aengus said. He was all for making things safer!  
"Yes; that would be a good idea: it is more important that the people controlling these things make it out alive and are able to get back up to help fix the problem than them perishing in the attempt._

 _"So, we add a switch which turns them all off, for a while; and we create warp thingys for the Champions and the Guardian controllers that activate at the same time!" Arika said getting excited. The other three were too; so, they quickly got to drawing designs and stuff._

"They were my best friends: we didn't really know each other: our leader had plucked us out to help Hylia, but that was the best time of my life, back then. As a Sheikah, my family had been very poor, and I worked all day; only getting in some study for my love of technology in the spare seconds," Arika said, crying.

The other six were all a little stunned and unsure what to do. They were shocked about her sudden out splash of emotions, and they were unsure if they should comfort her.

After a while, Arika stopped crying and said smiling embarrassedly, "Sorry: I don't quite know what's gotten over me today: I'm not normally this emotional. Have you been inside the beasts?"  
"No; we haven't been able to work out how to get in: the only thing we have managed to work out is how to rise it from the water," Zelda said, taking the authority. But she had had the most to do with the studies.

"Okay; let's go inside Ruta since it's here," Arika said. They all got up and headed to the Dam.

As they got there, they saw there were a few Zoras around, swimming. Even though you couldn't see it, Zelda, Arika, Daruk, Link, Mipha, Urbosa and Revali all knew, as well as those nearby Zoras, that Devin Beast Vah Ruta was beneath the waves of the dam.

"Alright, here it comes," Arika said, pulling Master Slate out.

She fired it up and pressed a few buttons, then the Devine Beast rosed from the water. Then Arika pressed another button and a lift on the size came down to reveal the entrance.

"Is there a boat around?" Arika said, realising that Zelda and Daruk at least, wouldn't be too impressed with swimming.

"There is, but it wouldn't hold you all," Mipha said, knowing how weak and flimsy those boats were.

"Alright, I better get the beast over here then," Arika said. She stared at the buttons for a while; trying to work out which one it was. However, after a few seconds she worked it out, and she controlled the beast to come to them. As part of this, it went underwater to move to them, then it came up.

Everyone else stood there looking in awe while Arik boarded it. When she was halfway up the corridor entrance, she realised the others were not coming. "Well, are you coming or not?!" She cried.

They all realised they were being left behind and rushed after her. Arika stopped until the caught up, then she continued walking. As they entered the actual beast part, everyone gasped in awe: it was amazing! As far as they could see, it was flawless.

"This is Devine Beast Vah Ruta; the beast of the water," Arika stated, then she led them off. Arika showed them all around, and she even showed them how to lower and hoist up some of the platforms! She didn't show them any controls though, as Arika had a quick look and she saw some repairs needed to be done; one of the wires had had something eat into it, at least.

When they had enough looking around, they all thanked her and left. But not before Arika said, "And don't forget: tomorrow seven am sharp! Same place, too."  
"Yes, mam!" they all cried as they left.

"I wonder if they'll remember any of it," Arika muttered, shaking her head. Then, she went to start fixing the wire.

Thirty minutes later, Arika walked out of Vah Ruta believing she had fixed the problem, which left one thing to do: to test it. Pulling out the Master Slate, Arika activated the voice controls for Vah Ruta.

"Alright, Ruta: travel across the lake and walk out. Then, turn around and return to me," Arika said clearly. As she said it, Ruta started doing it. When Ruta came back, Arika jumped up crying, "Yes!"

However, her experiments were not over yet. Arika went on to get the beast to travel the different levels it had in the water, and to use its attacks and abilities: such as the one to send out water of a large area. After trying all those, Arika decided she'd take the beast for a walk. As Ruta left the water, Arika did a massive Shiekah leap to get up high enough she could climb on board. Arika kept climbing until she reached the top.

As Ruta went towards the sea, -that's where Arika wanted to go- she saw on one of the big hills/small mountains a horse/man creature chasing something little and red around; and sometimes it looked pink and blue, too.

Just to make sure it was chasing something it should be chasing, Arika activated the viewing rune on the Master Slate. Normally she would pass it off as some kind of animal, but there were a few, (she noticed after watching for a bit,) and they were near Zora's domain. It was good she did, too, because she saw they were Zora children!  
"All no!" Arika cried. Then she quickly commanded Ruta, "Quick! Hit the horse/man creature before it hurts the Zora children with your spikey ice blocks! And use your water to get me over there!"

Arika quickly jumped down onto the top of Ruta's trunk; and as the ice blocks were sent, -after being carefully aimed- Ruta sent a blast of water which sent Arika over there, too. In the air, she pulled out her bow and arrow. This was not necessary as Ruta had hit the horse/man and no matter how strong you were, nothing stood a chance against Ruta's spiky ice blocks. Arika landed gracefully after pulling out a bit of cloth to use as a para-shoot, then she picked up the horse/man's sword, bow, arrows (which were shock arrows,) and shield, as they looked useful.

"Hey, kids, it's safe to come out," Arika called. And slowly but surely, the Zora children came out from the shadow of a rock. There were around five, and one Arika was pretty sure was Sidon.

"Are you alright?" Arika asked kindly, bending down to be at their height.

"Yeah, we're fine. How did you save us though? Lyrnel is nasty!" one of the children asked.

"Ruta did it; it's ice KO-ed the beast," Arika said, waving at Ruta, who had come over so it was easier for Arika to get back on.

"Wow! Cool, Miss Arika! So you can control Vah Ruta?" Sidon asked.

"Yes, I can," Arika nodded.

"Everyone's here! Are you all alright? I took my eyes off of you for a moment, and you were gone! Please don't do it again," said the worried voice of Mipha. Arika looked around to see Mipha had come up, holding her trident.

"They seem to be fine, Mipha; or at least they're not mentioning it," Arika said, standing up and turning around to face Mipha.

"Arika! Did you?!" Mipha asked.

"No; Ruta did. Say, since you're all here, and Mipha's got to pilot the beast… wanna come and see the sea with me?" Arika asked smiling broadly.

"Really? Yes!" the children cried.

"You'd really allow us to come with you?" Mipha asked in disbelief. From the training earlier in the day, that did not seem Arika!

"Yeah! Come on, then!" Arika said, leading them over to where Ruta was waiting.

"But Ruta is down on the ground, won't we have to-?" Mipha asked.

"No, just watch," Arika said, asking Ruta to send a jet of water up. As it came into view, Arika said, "We will ride that down."  
Then as they reached the ledge, Arika jumped into it and fell straight down. She and Grace used to do a lot of this, she knew it would be fine. When Arika reached the bottom, she swam/fell out of the jet. The next moment she heard screams of laughter as two children came down. Two others soon followed, then Mipha and Sidon. When they were all down, Arika controlled the trunk so they could all slide off. As Arika waited for the children to take in the view, she asked Mipha, "Is Sidon afraid of falling from heights?"  
"Yes; and he isn't very good at climbing waterfalls, either," Mipha said. Then she asked, "Everything you do with Ruta; will I be able to do it?"  
"If you train hard, you will," Arika nodded.

"Okay, thanks," Mipha said determinedly.

"I better get another jet so we can enter the beast from up here. I would stay if it was you and me, and one or two kids, but five is too many to risk someone falling down," Arika said, trying to remember what did that again.

"But how will you see?" Mipha asked.

"You'll see," Arika said, winking. While she had been fixing the wire, she had added something else to the beast!  
When the jet of water came up, Arika said, "Now, everyone; we go down there."  
"Okay! Yay!" the children cried. And the four not including Sidon jumped down into it.

"I'll take you again," Mipha said, grabbing her brother and jumping down, too.

"Well, here I go," Arika said when Mipha had gone, then she jumped, too.

The children wanted to look around, but Arika promised she would show them later, which meant they could go straight to the controls. When they got there, Arika placed the master slate in a holder and enabled voice controls. This made four frames showing the four sides of Ruta appear.

"This is how I will control it. The beast is best when I am outside, but to be flexible, we modified the beasts so the pilot could be inside or outside. Now, Ruta; forward!"  
And Ruta moved forward just like that. Everyone except for Arika gasped in awe as Ruta moved forward because the frames moved too. "We can still see outside, but be safe inside," Arika explained to the children, who thought it was all great.

When they finally reached the sea, they could see the mysterious islands with bridges connecting them all in the ocean. "So, who wants to get on top?" Arika asked.

"Me!" all five children cried.

"Alright, come on," Arika said.

"Yay!" they were off. Mipha and Arika had to run to keep up.

When they reached where Arika had summoned the jet of water, everyone waited until Arika had summoned the jet, which shot straight up as the children jumped into it, swimming up it like a waterfall.

"You know, they don't need to do that; part of the controls of the jet is to direct the water flow up or down," Arika said shaking her head.

"Is that how you get up, then?" Mipha asked, and Arika nodded.

"Come on, Sidon; it's our turn," Mipha said to her brother.

"No, I want to go alone," Sidon said confidently.

"That's the spirit," Arika said beaming.

"Yes! I'll follow you up," Mipha said, beaming brightly. Then without another word, Sidon jumped in the jet with Mipha behind. When they were both out, Arika jumped in. Her clothes got wet, but she didn't mind: it made her feel carefree and like a child again.

When she got up the top, Sidon was saying something to the effect of, "What fun!"

"Glad you enjoyed it," Mipha said, still smiling.

"Wow, look at that view," Arika said, looking out at the ocean.

"Oh. Wow," everyone else cried.

"Arika, I've got a question," Mipha said as they admired the view.

"Yes?" Arika asked.

"Why didn't you create a beast for yourself? You and the other creators I mean," Mipha quickly added, remembering there were four of them.

"Well, we didn't think of it, I guess," Arika admitted. "I guess the reason we didn't is that we didn't think we'd ever have the need for our own one."  
"Even if you didn't fight, it would still be fun, surely?" Mipha asked.

"No, it would bring back bad memories. Remembering how to craft the beasts and guardians would probably be a good idea, mind you," Arika said, staring at the sea. She realised she would need to know those skills, even if for passing them onto others.

"We better get back: it's past lunch time and I've got to eat before my afternoon starts," Mipha said, sighing.

"Princess things?" Arika guessed. She didn't know much about what Hylian or Zora, or Princesses full stop did, but she knew they would have special reasonability's: didn't all leaders?

"Yes, that is right," Mipha admitted.

"Alright, let's head back. Come on children, back inside," Arika said clapping her hands.

Because the jet was still up and it was so much fun to ride on, the children all jumped straight into it, after Arika changed it to flow down.

* * *

 **WHat do you think? Arika was getting very irritable! But it is the first time being a teacher, and some people are not very paitent, or good teachers. I am planning to have a chapter with all the beasts doing something, and the champion ineracting with the beast in some way, like this chapter.**

 **Did everyone have a good christmas? mine was alright. Don;t forget to check my poll, and I probably won't see you guys until the new year now, so happy New Year!**


	10. Trial is Passed

**Chapter 10: Trial Is Passed**

 **Another one I haven't updated in months! Well, I did say I was not writing much anymore. Plus, this one has been giving me grief. I am not really sure were to go with it. I haven't had a lot of encouragment, and I'm stumped on here to go next with it. That's way you guys come in! Or someone willing to help give me ideas. Otherwise, expect double the length before the next update.**

* * *

Near the end of the lesson the next day, Mipha was fighting with everything she had to pass the trial. She was so close! It was so close it was painful for them. The excitement was filling Arika: this was a moment she had waited for, for a long time.

"I can see land!" Mipha cried excitedly.

"Great! Just a little bit further, Mipha! Hang on!" Arika cried, jumping down next to Mipha. Link, Zelda, Daruk, Revali and Urbosa all jumped in surprise at the sudden burst of energy from Arika. They all were in a meditating position on the grass near a waterfall just outside Zora's Domain, and Arika walked around them like a hawk.

"Augh!" Mipha cried, flinching then falling onto her back and waking up fully.

"You failed: you were that close and you blew it," Arika stated: she was calm, too calm for her normal self. Some of them were worried she would get angry or blow up, considering how calm she was. It was un-Arika, all things considered. They all got the impression she didn't have a lot of patience and was easily irritated.

"How did you know I failed?" Mipha asked as she sat up.

"The way you broke out of it," Arika stated matter of factly.

"Oh. Should I try again?" Mipha asked.

"Not right this second; later in your own time if you want. We are nearly at the end of our lesson and I need to ask you all some questions. So, Link, what was your trial like? You did say you had entered it, after all," Arika asked, standing up and walking around to the front before sitting down again.

"How did you hear that?" Zelda asked, shocked. The two of them had been whispering. Nothing seemed to escape that woman!

"Link had been so quiet I thought if I kept close, I'd hear something. And guess what? I was right," Arika said simply.  
"Oh, right. Well, it was dark, and there was this gold thing. I tried to defeat it, but-but he got me instead," Link said, stuttering. He was still not used to talking, and he was upset as a beast had defeated him. What would happen if that happened in the real world? It would mean his death, or worse, the death of the princess, Mipha or the other champions!

"What did the gold thing look like?" Arika asked, wondering if it was linked to the creature one of the traveller's she met talked about – then Arika shivered at the realisation that monster was very close to here: close enough someone might accidentally wander into its home and get killed.

"A horseman would be the best way to describe it," Link said quietly. The name had slipped his mind.

"Ah, like Lynel then, except gold instead of red, blue or white: that explains a lot," Arika said nodding.

"That's it," Link nodded.

"A Gold Lynel? That sounds scary. Who knew they existed?" Mipha said scared.

"I have no idea. I've only heard of them from a traveller: I have never seen a gold Lynel. Daruk, what did you see?" Arika asked. Getting the subject off Lynel.

"There were boulders falling down around me, and I had to get to a cave, and use my special shield, Daruk's protection I call it, to get there safely. Thing is, I don't know how to walk and use it," Daruk said scratching his head.

"Zelda, how did you do in yours?" Arika asked, nodding.

"No better! I don't understand! What am I doing wrong!" Zelda cried frustratedly.

"Visit the Labyrinths: when a friend had trouble with her the challenge, she went to the labyrinths and that helped her a lot," Arika suggested, using her brain.

"Right, thank you," Zelda nodded.

"Urbosa?" Arika asked, turning to the Gerudo.

"I was racing with a sand-seal: the path kept falling and I was trying to beat it," Urbosa said, sounding unimpressed.

"Right. Mipha, Zelda and Revali… keep doing what you're doing. Daruk, you need to work out how to protect and move at the same time. Maybe practising in the real world would be good. Urbosa, you need to get the seal to go faster and also think up some tactics: maybe go and practice with a sand seal. Link, work on defence. Maybe defending and avoiding Mr Lynel's attacks is what you need," Arika said.

"Right," the champions and Zelda all said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some Sheikah to try and teach how to use some guardians. You guys can keep on trying to pass the trial, if you wish," Arika stated.  
"Bye!" they all cried, then Arika charged off to where she had agreed to meet the Sheikah. They had brought a stalker to practice learning with. She was glad because they were the easiest to learn with, that were of use for battle.

{[(-_-)]}

A while later, Arika was grumpily storming around the hillside around Zora's domain in quite a state: she had no destination in mind. In the two hours she had with the Sheikah, she had managed to get the basics in their heads: that was it! The very basics! They hadn't even started trying to use the stalker yet. And now, Arika for one was very, very angry and needed to cool off.

"Maybe I'll stop and try my trial again," Arika said, flopping down randomly and meditating. No time like the present, was there? She tried and failed six times, and now she was onto the seventh. She had escaped but done something else run and had gotten chased around the village until she ran into someone and got captured.

 _She was in the house again, looking around. Again, she heard someone come and her father appeared. He said the same things and she backed away. However, Arika glanced behind and saw a bit of rope just high enough to trip her up._

 _Arika stepped over it, and spotted something on the table just next to her, a boat oar! At the same time, her father was crying, "How did you avoid that rope?"_

 _Arika smirked. "Bye, bye, daddy. And just so you know, after what you did, the only thing you've done for me is make me alive, so I do not see you as my father!" Arika said, picking the oar up, and swiftly whacking her father over the head with it, then she jumped over the trip-rope and charged out the door. There was a blinding light as she exited. evidently, she had needed to whack him over the head then run._

 _Suddenly, Arika was at the sacred fountain on top of the Island. Either it was just now or she had just noticed it, but she was dressed as an Islander._

 _Right then, someone stepped out from behind the fountain: it was her past self from Hylia's era, and she dressed as a Hylian._

 _"It's time to become one, my dear. The path is still long, and don't forget to not ignore your heart," the other, older, Arika said. That Arika was in her mid to late thirties._

 _Arika nodded and held her hand up. The other Arika did the same, and when their hands touched, a blinding light appeared._

As Arika opened her eyes, she felt different. She felt whole, and she could remember everything! "Yes! I passed!" Arika exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Then she noticed the Master Slate on beside where she had been sitting: while thrashing about during a failed attempt it must have got there. Arika quickly got down to make sure she hadn't accidentally pressed something she should not have. Arika sighed when nothing seemed to have changed.

She put the slate back where it normally sat on her hip and walked on. She did fail to notice the small emblem of Melodah had appeared in the corner of the screen. It was lucky she didn't though because that symbol being activated was about to save her life.

You see, it has awoken Melodah, which was now on its way to Arika. And unbeknownst to her, she was about to walk into trouble that could quite possibly kill her and would if not for the divine beast on its way.

{[(-_-)]}

As Arika passed a small grotto, she decided she would go for a walk in it: it was very inviting and pretty: fate seemed to be calling her there. She turned around and went back to the end she had passed so she could walk through it. She really wanted to walk through it, despite the fact she would have to retrace some steps. It felt like destiny was calling her there.

She had been gone for a while, and it was getting late and soon would be dark: she was nearly all the way around though. Luckily, she had a few tricks for getting back quickly enough she could visit Tina before it was completely dark.

As Arika entered the grotto, she noticed there were arrows sticking out of several of the trees here, and on some, there was more than one. Curious and not wanting good arrows to rot, she pulled them out of the trees one by one.

As she reached the centre, she noticed a pure gold coloured creature standing in the middle, and standing very tall. She quickly recalled it was a Lynel; just a different colour one to the one she'd seen earlier and saved the young zoras from. Then it occurred to Arika, it might be the creature Levanna had been talking about! It was apparently lived around here, and this was a good bet considering the information she had. She snapped a shot of it.

Arika quietly walked back: this creature did not look like one she wanted to pick a fight with, and certainly not without practising her Sheikah abilities first. However, she did not get very far before she stepped on something and it cracked loudly: a stick to be precise. Arika jumped up in surprise, and both of these made the Lynel notice and spot her; it started to shoot arrows of fire at her when it spotted her. Seeing she was not going to escape easily, Arika pulled out her sword and quickly got into a battle with Mr Lynel until she saw a chance, any chance no matter how risky, to escape.

However, one was not going to present itself easily. She had been going for a while when she had to take drastic measures and start using her Sheikah powers/abilities. They included the ground cracking and blowing up hit air, her disappearing and appearing above the lynel, and summoning spears of ice. She really needed to pass some of these on now she remembered them.

The special damage the ice and air supplied did not work on a Lynel, but it still did damage. However, Arika soon started to tire and she was at a loss of what to do: there seemed to be no escape.

A bit later, Arika was struck down and she realised she was quite possibly done for. With no other option, she desperately waited for Lynel to strike and she could roll out of the way and run. But that never happened, as a loud piercing cry came from above and then something explosive hit lynel and it died after screaming.

"Meoldoh!" Arika cried as she looked up.

 _"Are you alright?"_ the spirit of Melodoh asked.

" _Yes, I am, thank you. You may go if you wish,"_ Arika responded firmly, though she was a little traumatised. She quickly moved and collected lynels gizzards and weapons. No sense in leaving those.

"Arika!" someone cried from above. Arika looked up to see Revali flying in, and he landed in nearby her.

"What are you doing here?" Arika asked, a little confused.

"We saw Melodoh and I decided to come and see what was happening. But what about the Lynel?! He lives here, and apparently, he's very tough." Revali said. "Nothing I couldn't handle though if need be," Revali quickly added.

"I'm sure. I'm fine now, thanks to Medoh which I must have summoned my accident. But if I hadn't, I'd be dead," Arika said a little winded.

"Well that is fortunate," Revali said, looking a little awkward. The last day or so he had been acting like that a lot around Arika.

"Are you heading back?" Arika asked.

"Yes, are you?" Revali nodded.

"Yes, I am. So, see you back at Zora's domain?" Arika asked. Revali nodded then he flew off without another word.

Arika stood there for a moment and thought about what had happened. Then a stupid thought came across her mind: she should have tried the sheikah warp method! But it did not cross her mind at the time, and she was not sure it would have worked well enough, anyway.

With that thought in mind, Arika tried warping to the stables. It did work, but not that well: it got her halfway there before she fell out of it and was standing in the middle of a field.

Arika sighed, then she made the rest of the journey to the stables on foot, feeling a little unhappy. Tina was very happy to see her as was Arika to see Tina, and Arika stayed with her until it was almost completely dark. As a result, the journey back was a little dangerous with her almost going arse over a rock or some mud a couple of times, but she got back in the end.

Dinner had already started by the time she entered the Zora village, but Arika decided cleaning herself up was extremely urgent, considering she was sweaty, covered in mud and blood, so she did that then went to dinner, despite her inside threating to eat themselves. She could just imagine the looks she would get if she went in that state.

At dinner, she was seated with Mipha, Link and a few Sheikah she could not quite remember the name of.

While the rest chatted, Arika crossed off seeing the golden Lynel in her task list in the master slate. That was exciting, and even more so now she could read all about them after having taken a photo.

"Is what Revali said true? You got attacked by a golden Lynel and Melodoh saved you?" Mipha asked Arika.

"Yes, that is true. I accidentally summoned it, you see: just as well considering I found the Lynel," Arika said after staring at them for a minute or two. She was not expecting to be talked to.

"Well, it is good that happened then," said one of the Sheikah. Purah, Arika thought her name was, but she could be wrong.

"Yes, it is," Arika nodded. Then they talked about their days after the last time they had seen each other.

Everyone was impressed when Arika said she had passed her trials. "That's great! Can you feel a difference? And what is it?" the Sheikah, Robbie asked, interested.

"Well, I can use my Shiekah powers now, my mind feels clearer and I can understand the beasts. When the Champions and Zelda pass theirs, they will also have changes like that," Arika said, adding the last minute so that everyone learnt something about the trials.

"That will be great," Link said awkwardly. He was sounding less awkward the more he spoke.

"Do we have another lesson tomorrow?" Mipha asked, feeling all inspired after hearing about Arika passing.

"Yes, we do," Arika nodded shyly. She was glad she had inspired Mipha.

* * *

 **I am not really sure about a pairing for Arika. I think I am going to play with a few for the next few chapters, and see how it goes. I might decide on none, but a little bit of this and that never hurt anyone. And this chapter it happened to be Revali: we will see a bit more of him in coming chapters I think. Going by current planning, anyway. We will see the others, but Arika is going to travel again, and Rito village will be the first stop.**

 **Thanks for the favourites and follows!**


End file.
